Printing systems have replaceable components that are integral to the functioning of the system. The replaceable components include print cartridges that contain consumable material that is depleted with each use of the printing system. Verifying that a replaceable component is an authentic component from a legitimate manufacturer can help users of printing systems avoid problems associated with the unintended use of a defective and/or counterfeit component.